1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tibial element for a replacement knee prosthesis of the kind comprising a tibial tray provided with one or more bearing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a tibial tray with an attachment element, for example a stem, which can be selected and fitted by the operating surgeon. Thus, trays can be provided with a variety of stems of different lengths and construction which can be used in accordance with the surgical and medical requirements at the time the prosthesis is fitted.
In the construction showed in the Applicants' U.S. application Ser. No. 5,413,605, the stem is held to the tray by means of a tapered spigot and socket connection that is locked in place by a fixing screw 60. The bearing component is held in position by a capture system employing a number of small catches. This capture arrangement entails a number of accurately made features and the present invention is intended to provide a simplified construction that will not only be more effective but easier to manufacture.